Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical instrument and, more particularly, to an electrosurgical instrument including an end effector having jaw members configured to maintain a specific “gap” therebetween when the jaw members are in a closed or clamping position.
Description of Related Art
Electrosurgical forceps are well known in the medical arts. For example, an electrosurgical endoscopic forceps is utilized in surgical procedures, e.g., laparoscopic surgical procedure, where access to tissue is accomplished through a cannula or other suitable device positioned in an opening on a patient. The endoscopic forceps, typically, includes a housing, a handle assembly including a movable handle, a shaft and an end effector assembly attached to a distal end of the shaft. The end effector includes jaw members configured to manipulate tissue, e.g., grasp and seal tissue. In a monopolar jaw member configuration, one jaw member includes a seal plate and a return pad is positioned on a patient. In a bipolar jaw configuration, each of the jaw members includes a respective seal plate, i.e., one seal plate functioning as an active electrode and the other seal plate functioning as the return electrode. Typically, the endoscopic forceps utilizes both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis by heating the tissue and blood vessels to coagulate, cauterize, seal, cut, desiccate, and/or fulgurate tissue. As is known in the art, to achieve a tissue seal a specific gap needs to be maintained between the jaw members when they are in a clamping position and tissue is positioned therebetween.
In order to maintain a specific gap between the jaw members when tissue is grasped therebetween, one or more stop members may be positioned along one or both seal flanges of the seal plate(s). In certain instances, the stop members may be made from one or more insulative or non-conductive materials, such as, for example, ceramic. The stop members may be secured to the seal plates via one or more suitable securement methods. For example, and in certain instances, the stop members may be secured to a seal flange of a seal plate utilizing one or more suitable adhesives, e.g., curable adhesives. However, this technique is typically complicated and requires specialty equipment/processes that increase the manufacturing cost of the seal plates, and, thus, the overall manufacturing costs of the electrosurgical instrument. Moreover, the stop member(s) may be vulnerable to shear stress failure due to the nature of the adhesive. That is, there exists the possibility of the adhesive not curing properly and succumbing to the shear stresses that may be present during an electrosurgical process, i.e., during the grasping and subsequent sealing of tissue. Further, positioning the stop members on the seal flange(s) of the seal plate(s) decreases the amount of functionable or useable sealing flange area of the seal plate. That is, the insulative nature of the stop members impedes or prevents sealing tissue that is positioned directly about the stop members.